


Over and over again

by RadaMaizer



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 21:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18290975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadaMaizer/pseuds/RadaMaizer
Summary: Oikawa keeps having the same dream, Iwaizumi is at the altar, marrying a girl, and he's by his best friend's side, just as he always has been, but he can't help but feel torn by the situation. Maybe it's him that should be by his bestfriends side at the altar...





	Over and over again

**Author's Note:**

> Work in progress

There's a loud chirp ringing in the otherwise quiet room that wakes Oikawa suddenly from another horrible dream.  
He's sweaty and the images are still burned onto his retinas, Iwa-chan at the altar, holding hands with a beautiful girl dressed in white, a blush coloring her perfect cheeks...  
Oikawa sighs, blinking the sleep and hopefully the images from his eyes, his mind... There's a smell that is reaching his nose, strong enough to reach him from the ground floor, the smell of freshly boiled coffee, that he loves, and that soothes his panicked state a bit, not enough though, as the door flies open and the protagonist of his dream, the one that he's known since they were kids, barges into his room with a cup of coffee.  
Oikawa pulls a face at his smilling friend and sighs, feeling a smile spread on his face without his will.  
"Morning sunshine" says Iwaizumi sarcastically. "Ready for school?" he asks as he sets the cup on the nightstand, adjusting the strap of his backpack.  
"Yeah..." Oikawa says, trying not to be too weird as he surepticiously stares at the object of his affection.  
Oikawa reluctantly gets out of bed and goes to look for his school uniform, fixing his hair with one hand and sipping the scorching coffee, feeling it invade his every sense, sighing at the pleasant feeling. Iwaizumi throws himself on the bed backwards, settling in for the wait, watching his bestfriend walk slowly towards his closet. He was always taking his time when it came to getting ready for school, not a morning person by a longshot Oikawa wasn't. "I am sooo looking forward to the summer vacation" Oikawa said as he managed to locate his pants and was currently pulling them up slowly, not aware of the reverse strip show he was putting on, Iwaizumi was watching him with little interest, there was not much they hadn't seen each other in or without. A life long friendship puts you in such a position. "Alright, I'm done." Oikawa sighed dramatically looking at his friend who was watching him lazily, one elbow parked on the unmade bed, legs splayed open, looking like a snack. Oikawa gulped at the thoughts that made their way at the front of his conscience. Bad Oikawa, bad, he chastised himself as his friend slowly got up from his bed. Ugh... more filthy thoughts, Oikawa had to give it to himself, it had been to long since he'd jacked off... to the thought of his bestfriend... nevermind that now, they had one more day of school to make it through, time to leave the bad thoughts in the unmade bed. "So, have you thought about what you're getting Yuki for the prom?" Oikawa asked trying to keep his voice steady as his heartbeat did that funny thing again as he mentioned Iwaizumi taking a girl on a date. Iwaizumi looked back at Oikawa as they made their way down the stairs, and replied "Yeah, I chose the red rose, the one you showed me, remember?" Oikawa nodded and smiled as he took step by step down the old stairs, he did remember and he felt a bit nauseous at the thought that he had suggested the bracelet he would be giving to some girl hmph... "Yeah..." Oikawa relented, "I have great taste in these sensitive issues, you can always count on me for help Iwa-chan, you know that." Oikawa grinned like a dick, getting an elbow to the gut for his sassy effort. "Oof" Oikawa exclaimed as the air left his lungs in a rush, that boy packed a mean punch. "Rude Iwa-chan, rude, after all I've done for you, this is how you repay me?" Oikawa bitched, ducking more punches as they made their way out of the house, waving goodbyes at his mother, who was watching the boys and their antics with a smile. The boys made it to school where they spent a never ending day with their friends, feeling excited about the prom, and the impending summer, also very excited about going to college in fall. Luckiest thing for Oikawa was the fact that they both got into the same college, he was ecstatic about that, yet a bit nauseous thinking about potentially having to see his love wooing some... girl. The thought came out in the nastiest way, he didn't realize he made a disgusted face until Iwaizumi slapped him out of his trance. "Rude Iwa-chan, so rude! Such a brute! Why did you hit me now?" Oikawa asked going into rant mode grinning like a loon at his bestfriend, dodging his slaps. The day passed, the classes with the speed of a paraplegic snail but the rest of it spent in the company of his friends sped in the warm weather, summer making its presence well known.

Oikawa closed the front door of his parent's house behind himself, back pressed against it, head lolled back, the cool wood a welcome sensation calming him down from the long day, Iwa-chan's face swimming still before his eyes, his smell imbedded for life in his nose, he pushed himself with a sigh off the door when he noticed his mother staring at him with an eyebrow raised, chin down and looking at him intently as if... yeah, as if she'd said hello and asked him something but he'd been daydreaming too much to notice.  
"Are you alright Oikawa?" His mother asked with a smirk identical to his.  
"Yeah... sorry, long day, you were saying?..." Oikawa asked his mother, this time paying attention to her, her ribbing was good natured but he wanted to finish dinner as soon as possible so he'd be free to get in bed and uh... take care of business. Iwa-chan naked thoughts business.

Dinner was a pleasant affair, as always, Oikawa loved his parents, and they loved him, supported him always... well, he hadn't told them about his sexuality, and he figured that it was no use in stirring the water if he wasn't dating anyone at the moment.  
Not that he was interested in dating anyone besides his beloved Iwa-chan... and that was not looking very feasible any time soon, not if he didn't grow some balls and confessed his feelings to the boy.  
Oikawa was drawn from his day dreaming when he noticed his mother studying him as she finished her dessert, he stretched, fake yawned and got up from the table, feeling full from the simple yet delicious meal.  
"Thank you for dinner, it was great as always." Oikawa said as he gathered his dish and spoon, kissing his mother on the cheek as he passed her on the way to the sink.  
"You're welcome darling..." she smiled still watching her son, "you'll tell me if something is bothering you right Oikawa? You know I'm here for you." She went on squeezing her son's arm as he turned around to face her a slight panicked look on his face. She had been right, something was bothering him these past few weeks.  
"Uhm... yeah sure." Oikawa said with a slightly unsteady voice, running a hand nervously through the hair at his nape. "Nothing is wrong though..." he added trying hard to keep his face emotionless. Women and their sixth sense, she's onto me, he thought to himself. "Aanyway, I'm gonna head to bed now." Oikawa continued as he made his way quickly out the kitchen door, avoiding his mother's piercing gaze still fixed on him. She smiled and nodded at him, letting him win this round, there was plenty of time to get him to open up another time.  
"Alright..." she smirked, "get your beauty sleep so you'll look great in tomorrow's prom pics".  
"Haha!" Oikawa laughed a bit too shrill for it to be believable, so he waved and fast paced it out of the kitchen. "Yeah... night mom." He half yelled back turned already to her hawkish gaze.  
"Goodnight love." She replied to his rapidly retreating back.  
Oikawa was in his room in seconds, taking the steps 3 at a time, his long legs making the moves easy, his knee protesting a bit, but he had a whole summer to give his knee some rest. It was a good thing that he was a good student and had gotten a scholarship based on his grades because he would have lost it had he needed to rely on his bummed knee. Iwaizumi got a sports scholarship and Oikawa was happy for him, he was also very pleased when he heard that his bestfriend had chosen the local college as well, they still had four years together. Maybe that was enough time for Oikawa to grow some balls to finally tell Iwa-chan that he maybe... totally wanted to get it on with him.  
He quickly stripped out of his clothes, set his phone on his nightstand and crawled in his still unmade bed. Saved him the time really.  
He laid there for a few minutes until the day's events all took second place in his mind and he grabbed his phone with one hand, opening it and looking for the numerous pictures of his bestfriend that turned him on so much, his other hand slowly sliding over his body until it slid in his underwear, and lazily started caressing his dick.  
He let himself get absorbed by the fitlthy thoughts involving his friend, touching himself with increasing fervor until a message appeared on his screen, tipping him off the edge, making him soar, a message from the boy that occupied his mind non stop for the last few months. A simple "Hey, what are you doing?" from Iwaizumi.  
Oikawa let out a strangled groan squeezing his dick hard, feeling himself get covered in the warm sticky fluid that jutted out of his rigid member. He hoped his mother didn't hear him and come into his room right then, smirking knowingly at him again. He let out a crazed laugh at the thought, and tried to regain his breath and composure so that he could reply to his bestfriend. Sweat was building on his chest, hair plastered to his forehead, he was tired but finally the day's tension had slipped away as he lay there on his back, cum smeared on his stomach and on the blanket that was covering his middle.  
A new message prompted him from his comatose state and he slowly got up to clean himself up and to throw his blanket in the hamper. He needed to clean it himself or else his mother would give him the side eye over this as well. That was the one thing he regretted about not moving away to a different college. But he had Iwaizumi all to himself for another four years so that had to count.  
Oikawa got back in bed just as another message made his phone beep desperately, this one from Makki.  
He spent another hour going back and forth between talking to Iwaizumi who was asking for a borrow tie and his other two friends Makki and Mattsun who were ribbing him about... anything really, Oikawa was easy to rib.  
He fell asleep content, giddy about the prom but a bit nervous about having to see Iwaizumi dance with a girl, hold her for photos, slipping on the rose bracelet...

Oikawa woke up the next morning in a bad mood. Again, he had had the horrid dream where Iwaizumi was marrying another girl in front of him while he had to stand by and pretend he was happy for his bestfriend and not hurting. It sucked and he was forced to consider what he would do if he actually had to go through that one day, he really hoped he wouls never have to, but what if?  
He was jilted from his thoughts by none other than Iwa-chan, who was apparently downstairs in shorts and a t-shirt, impatiently waiting for Oikawa to "move his asss downstairs for their jog". Oikawa sighed but complied, as he quickly got dressed and despite his knee protesting slightly, he went on the jog.

The two boys went on a pleasant lazy jog, Iwaizumi noticed Oikawa's slight limp and felt bad about insisting Oikawa keep him company on the morning jog so he ran very slow, letting his bestfriend act all high and mighty, ribbing him the whole jog about how slow he was running. They called it quits when Oikawa's limp became more pronounced and his mood became more sour.  
"There's a shop" Iwauzumi pointed at the nearest shop heading in that direction. "I want some water right now" he continued as he rubbed his sweaty face on his t-shirt.  
"Yeah" Oikawa conceeded, "I want some milk bread too" his bad mood mellowing slightly at the thought of the yummy soft bread. His knee hurt pretty badly now, he needed to see his doctor for more therapy on it.  
They wandered through the almost empty shop at nine in the morning, Oikawa already on his second milk bread scarfed down with milk, while Iwaizumi was looking at him shaking his head and laughing at his friend, when they heard the unmistaken barritone voice of none other than Wakatoshi followed by a shrill loud laugh that came from his fiery shadow, Tendou.  
Wakatoshi noticed them first and he nodded in greeting, his face heating a bit at the sight of his five year crush, Oikawa...  
Oikawa pulled a face at the sight of Wakatoshi, expecting and already hearing the stupid speech in his head: " You should have come to Shiratorizawa..."  
"Morning guys" Tendou exclaimed all cheery as he usually was.  
"You guys couldn't sleep either huh?" He went on seemingly oblivious to the tension around them, but something in his sly look said differently, Tendou was not an idiot by far, he just liked to pretend he was to break the tension. Like in this situation, he was aware that even though Waka was his now, and they were very passionate about each other, Waka's first true love would always be Oikawa.  
"Yeah... I couldn't sleep so I dragged Oikawa out jogging with me." Iwaizumi butted in playing along to Tendou's game.  
"Mmyeah..." Oikawa said in a not very nice tone, earning an elbow and a stink side eye from his bestfriend.  
"You guys all ready for tonight? Flowers bought, tuxedos pressed and all that?" Tendou went on grinning as he pressed himself slightly to Wakatoshi's side.  
"Yeah, all ready, can't wait to have some fun tonight." Iwaizumi grinned back thankful that at least two of the four of them were at least trying to be civil.  
"Maybe we'll see you guys there tonight?" Iwaizumi asked, getting an elbow from Oikawa who looked at him all types of put out, eyebrows raised in alarm and mock disgust. He could read the "what are you doing inviting them to our prom?!" written all over Oikawa's face. He let out a hearty chuckle at his expression and turned towards Tendou's hawk gaze catching him looking at him intently, a subtle smirk on his face, as he half leaned against Wakatoshi, who looked like a confused calf blinking slowly, not saying a word.  
"Yeah... maybe we'll stop by, if not, we'll see each other next year at college." Tendou grinned, and his words finally made an impression on Wakatoshi, who seemed to slip out of a trance, seemingly just now realizing that yes indeed, all four of them would go to the same college starting in the fall. Oikawa made an upset noise and pulled another face. Both Iwaizumi and Tendoy laughed at his face, while Wakatoshi's gaze finally wandered around the shop, done with the conversation, shifting slowly away from Tendou, dislodging him from his reclined position.  
Wakatoshi sighed, and finally found his voice. "We have to go now, have a good summer if we don't see you two until fall." He smiled in a forced way, and it came out looking scary, but it put Oikawa at ease not hearing his usual spiel. It seemed to draw something from Oikawa as he nodded and pulled a forced smile himself.  
"I hope you two enjoy the summer as well." Oikawa said, and after a side glance at Iwaizumi he added, "you're welcome to come to our prom too, more booze, if nothing else right, ha..."  
Tendou and Iwaizumi laughed at that, while Waka smiled and nodded as he gently pulled on Tendou's wrist to start them out of the shop.  
Tendou noticed and they bid farewell, Oikawa's eyebrows shooting to his forehead at the gesture, his neck snapping towards Iwaizumi, pointing slightly and mouthing "what the fuck, are they..." at which Iwaizumi smiled and let out a sharp laugh.  
"I guess..." he said. "Does it bother you?" He added.  
"Oh god no! Thank god no more: you should have come to Shiratorizawa!!!" Oikawa exclaimed pulling a face as they made their way towards the cashier and out of the shop. They could see the other two boys ahead of them, heading in the other direction, walking side by side, close enough to tell they were more than friends, Tendou talking animatedly, using his hands, and Wakatoshi nodding along.

Oikawa and Iwaizumi made their way back to their houses, Oikawa moaning about this and that, earning a couple of slaps from his bestfriend along the way, at which he complained about his mother getting the wrong impression if she were to see all those bruises on him. Which obviously earned him another slap upside the head this time.  
They continued bickering via phone until the evening came, when they met up to go to the prom. Oikawa got permission from his mother to drive the family car and he pulled up in front of Iwa-chan's house, five minutes from his own honking like an idiot, grinning when he saw his bestfriend lightly jog down the stairs with the flower bracelet in one hand, the phone held to his ear in the other, a mildly annoyed look on his face, he'd known Oikawa since they were kids, he'd suffered through much worse from his friend.  
"Mommy let you drive the car tonight?" Iwaizumi asked as he got in the car and half turned towards Oikawa. Said boy had a put off look on his face replacing the wide grin he had just seconds before.  
"Hmph." He declared turning the key in the ignition and heading towards their respective dates houses. He didn't feel jealous of Iwaizumi's date, well not much, because he thought he knew his friend enough to know the girl did not hold his interest no matter how much she flirted with him, Iwaizumi seemed his usual chill self if not a little distracted, he would still hate seeing him kiss her cheek later on for photos and holding her close during dances.  
His own date was a "fan" that was very flustered that the volleyball king himself asked her to the prom. He couldn't wait for the night to be over so he could pester Iwa-chan again.  
That and he needed something to distract him from his reccuring dream in which Iwa-chan married a girl, not him.  
The night passed very fast as they had fun, all his classmates wanted to hang out with Oikawa, not that they wouldn't meet up during the summer but the boy's clownishness always made him the center of attention and a welcome addition to any party.  
He had fun, he still had fun when Tendou and Wakatoshi made an appearance, the redhead was tipsy but still loud and cracking jokes, fitting right in with the Seijoh students, while Wakatoshi stood by his side, drink in hand smilling politely and mostly only answering questions.  
Soon it was twelve in the evening and the principal announced that everyone should go home, Oikawa breathed a sigh of relief, finally heading home and having Iwa-chan all to himself for the summer.  
He marched straight towards his friend with a grin on his face and draped his arm over his friend's shoulder, ignoring the death glare the girl that was talking to Iwa-chan gave him.

"Well this has been very fun" he said looking in the general direction of the girl that was still looking at him very pissed off about the interruption, "but I am beat, you should drive me home now, I've had a bit too much to drink" he continued fake swaying a bit to emphasize his words, even though by the look Iwa-chan gave him hw knew it was a lie, Oikawa didn't drink, ever, not just because he often had to take pain meds for his knee but simply because he enjoyed feeling aware of his state in any moment.  
"Alright, I'll drive your tipsy ass home" Iwaizumi replied with a half smile, half glad himself that he could get away from the girl's incessant flirting. "We need to look for the girls" he added looking around the room.  
"Oh, they've left with Tendou and Waka, Yuki is Waka's cousin apparently." Oikawa said pointing in the distance at the girls, said girl looked back as if trying to find someone, relief apparent on her face when she saw Oikawa and she waved at him before gesturing towards Wakatoshi and an actually tipsy Tendou. Oikawa waved back and turned toward Iwaizumi who finally saw the girls and waved towards them himself.  
"Alright" he said clapping his hands together a little too excitedly, to the girl's dissapointment, "Rukia was it? Uhh... we're gonna get going... it was really nice talking to you, maybe we'll see each other around the city again." Iwaizumi finished with a nod, squeezing her shoulder and smilling in an appeasing way. The girl looked desolated but nodded with a sad smile at him.  
"Yeah... bye then." Was all all she could get out as she was already turning around looking for her own group of friends. At least she tried to get Iwaizumi to notice her, it was the least she could do.  
Oikawa watched the interaction and was secretely doing a little dance inside his head, one down... who knows how many to go. Iwaizumi was attractive, intelligent, he was quite the catch for any girl, although Oikawa truly hoped his friend would chose him over any girl.

They bid their farewells to their friends and the few teachers that were still at the banquet and headed out.  
They made their way to the car bantering back and forth and Oikawa was pleasantly surprised when Iwaizumi invited himself over taking out a small whisky bottle and a bag of chips that he had taken from the party. Oikawa snorted when he saw Iwa-chan's stash and his expression.  
"Alright, we'll have our own pijama party doused in that copious amount of booze." Oikawa laughed as he turned on the car.  
"Yes! We'll have loads of fun!" Iwaizumi laughed as he set them on the dashboard.  
They got to Oikawa's house, and made a dash for the boy's bedroom before either of Oikawa's parents stopped them. They did not run into them though as they had went to sleep before the boys arrived.  
"Finally! Highschool is fucking over!" Oikawa exclaimed as he began stripping out of his tux, hastily throwing everything on the chair and jumping on the bed.  
Iwaizumi looked at him, his breath caught in his chest as he half expected his bestfriend to lose his boxers as well.  
"So... no pijamas I take it?" Iwaizumi joked as he too took his jacket and pants off but kept his half open shirt on.  
"You can borrow some pj's if you want, or a t-shirt..." Oikawa told him, a hand casually thrown over his eyes, the other gesturing in the general vicinity of his closet.  
"Nah I'm good, I was just kidding." Iwa-chan replied as he made it to the bed, turning the TV on and opening the bag of chips as he settled against the headboard next to his friend.

They watched the stupid movies that they found on TV, late into the night, munching loudly on the chips and passing the bottle of whiskey back and forth until it was all gone. They both got a slight buzz from it, enough for Oikawa to think it would be ok to openly stare at his friend, who was laughing at some stupid joke that was being told on TV. He snorted wetly and quickly ran his hand under his nose much to the disgust of Oikawa.  
"That's so gay!" Iwaizumi exclaimed as he wiped his nose with a tissue this time.  
"What is?" Oikawa said in a dead pan voice not looking at the screen.  
"Those two... fondling each other." Iwaizumi replied finally turning toward Oikawa, noticing that the other boy was half turned toward him and watching him instead of the TV, and probably had been for a while now.  
Iwaizumi sighed and studied his friend.  
"Never knew you had a problem with gay people." Oikawa told him.  
"I don't, it's just that I wasn't expecting it in that show." Iwaizumi replied gesturing towards the TV, while the characters on the screen had progressed to petting already, oblivious to the two boys on the brink of their own self discovery.  
"Mmmm... you know, they might be on to something those two, making out and shit, right?" Oikawa told Iwaizumi.  
Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow at his friend and asked in a gruff voice.  
"Are you serious right now?"  
"Well, as long you won't hate me in the morning." Oikawa replied coily.  
Iwaizumi sat up, the realization of what Oikawa was suggesting finally dawning on him, the thought sobering him up.  
Oikawa lost his half dazed, relaxed look as well as he cleared his throat uncomfortably and sniffled as he too sat up, his heart beat strong in his ears.  
Oikawa gulped audibly and was opening his mouth to call off what he had suggested just as Iwaizumi's expression softened, and with a shrug of his shoulders he reached over to his bestfriend, grabbed him around the neck and gave him a tentative soft kiss at first, which deepened as Oikawa let out a sharp breath that he seemed to be holding in, eyes open wide with a slightly panicked look in them.

Iwaizumi smiled and went back to kissing his bestfriend. It felt right, it made his heart beat faster but he knew that whatever happened between them, it would not ruin their friendship.  
Oikawa moaned as he finally relaxed into the kiss and he finally stopped thinking and let himself react to the kiss.  
They touched each other, their hands first lazily running over each inch they could get of the other one, growing more urgent as they kept at it and their lower parts stirred, ready for action themselves.  
They broke apart when Oikawa felt like he just absolutely needed to touch Iwa-chan like that, but he wanted permission. His eyes slid to his friend's crotch and his shorts were tented indeed. His gaze went back to Iwa-chan's beautiful eyes and they had a mischevious look in them, a smirk that broadened on the brunet's face was confirmation enough as Oikawa started touching his friend's cock, gently running his hand over the clothed outline, teasing, until Iwa-chan let out a frustrated growl and pushed his hand onto Oikawa's so that the boy got the idea, Oikawa's fingers curling firmly over the brunet's dick.  
Iwa-chan sighed and it went down Oikawa's spine like a hot cold erotic sensation.  
Iwa-chan soon decided that he too needed to feel his bestfriend in his hand, experience his pleasure first hand.  
They touched each other like that, growing more and more bold as they got more and more aroused, and pretty soon they both reached orgasm, Oikawa going off first squirting on his bestfriend's chest, when and how he had gotten there, straddling his bestfriend's hips was lost on him, but there they were, rubbing each other's dicks, rubbing onto each other, kissing and moaning into each other's mouths.  
Iwa-chan followed suit biting his neck hard enough that he left imprints of his nails in the brunet's shoulders, waiting for his bestfriend to come, to let go of his neck but at the same time never wanting them to stop.  
It was all too soon until the brunet came down from his high and he started kissing instead of biting his neck, Oikawa feeling tired but feeling himself get ready for another round if the brunet so wanted.

They stayed like that until their heartbeats returned to a normal pace, sweat and cum cooling down on their bodies, Iwa-chan grabbing a t-shirt to wipe the cum off their bellies.  
A strong "I love you" was on the tip of Oikawa's tongue but he felt it would be best saved for another time.  
"We're good, right?" Iwaizumi asked the other boy.  
Oikawa looked at him and sighed "Yeah." He smiled at his bestfriend and hoped to God things would always be alright between them as he shakily climbed off the boy's lap and threw himself on his side on the bed.  
"Stay the night?" Oikawa asked in a shaky voice.  
Iwaizumi looked at his expression and smiled at him.  
"Yeah. I'm too tired to walk home anyway." Iwa-chan replied as he settled in onto the bed, grabbing the remote and turning the TV off, plunging the room in darkness.  
Oikawa sighed heavily and said "Good night Iwa-chan."  
"Night Oinkawa." Was the brunet's reply.  
"Rude Iwa-chan, rude." The other boy bantered back with a sleepy smile in his voice.


End file.
